Still in Love
by Vv-saya-vV
Summary: -SONGFIC- Es increíble como el dolor se acumula en mi pecho y me invade. Sé que no soy nada, sé que no me ves como algo más, ¿pero no podrías disimular un poco que no es así? ¿Podrías, por mí, fingir que tengo una oportunidad? - Orihime POV - 100% Ichiruki


**¡Mi primer Song Fic! :D**

**Bleach no me pertenece (lamentablemente) y la canción, menos.**

**Orihime POV**

**Canción****: Still in Love, by CN BLUE**

**Recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen el fic, le da un ambiente melancolico xD**

* * *

Still in Love

Llego a casa, cansada, agotada, con el pecho ardiendo. Prendo la radio que tenía en mi habitación y las notas musicales de una canción que acaba de comenzar resuenan por todo el cuarto, llegando a mis oídos. No reconozco de quién era o cómo se llamaba, pero su letra se incrustó en lo profundo de mi corazón, marcándome, describiendo cada penoso sentimiento que yo tenía hacia ti.

_You're my Love.  
No puedo dormir en esta larga noche.  
Te dibujo otra vez.  
Hoy, contengo las lágrimas una vez más  
y dejo escapar un suspiro._

_You're my Love.  
Stabirabi rapststabira.  
Love you, love you, love you, My Love.  
Stabirabi rapststabira.  
I want your love._

Por alguna razón, me sentí identificada con la canción, solo logrando que me hundiera más en la desesperación y la desolación porque, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, la realidad era que te amaba con toda mi alma, con todo lo que yo era. Mi corazón solo podía pertenecerte a ti y, en simples palabras, no lo querías y estoy segura de que jamás lo harías. Era improbable… No, imposible que tus emociones tuvieran la misma intensidad que los míos.

_Mi doloroso amor, me duele como si cortara mi piel.  
Trato de soportarlo, pero silenciosamente, me duele.  
Mi doloroso amor, es amargo como si ingiriera veneno.  
Trato de sonreír, pero me duele ligeramente._

Lastima. Es increíble como el dolor se acumula en mi pecho y me invade. Sé que no soy nada, sé que no me ves como algo más, ¿pero no podrías disimular un poco que no es así? ¿Podrías, por mí, fingir que tengo una oportunidad?  
Como me gustaría que me mintieras. Como me gustaría no darme cuenta de la verdad, seguir con la ilusión de que algún día corresponderías mis sentimientos, de que alguna vez estuvieras a mi lado amándome tanto como yo.

_Hoy, veo la mañana una vez más.  
Te dibujo otra vez.  
Persistentes recuerdos me hacen caer de nuevo.  
Todavía te amo__._

_You're my Love.  
Stabirabi rapststabira.  
Love you, love you, love you, my Love.  
Stabirabi rapststabira.  
I want your love._

No niego que había tratado de olvidarte, que había hecho todo lo que tuviera a mi alcance para dejar de pensarte. Sin embargo, todo era en vano, porque de una u otra manera, siempre terminaba recordándote. Imaginaba como sería si yo no fuera tan tímida, si pudiera gritar mis sentimientos verdaderos a todos los vientos para que estos llegaran a ti. Pero la realidad golpea mi cara constantemente.

_Mi doloroso amor, me duele como si cortara mi piel.  
Trato de soportarlo, pero silenciosamente, me duele.  
Mi doloroso amor, es amargo como si ingiriera veneno.  
Trato de sonreír, pero me duele ligeramente._

Era inevitable que no te encontraras con _ella_. El destino me decía que no importaba cómo, sus caminos siempre se hubieran cruzado porque de esa manera todo debía ser. ¿Cómo no encontrarla? ¿Cómo no verla? Aunque no fueras un Shinigami en ese entonces, aun así la hubieras visto y habrías quedado prendido a sus ojos color índigo. _Ese _era su destino, y el mío, el de la pobre Inuoe Orihime, era sufrir mientras veía como tú hacías hasta lo imposible para rescatarla, para salvarla por ti mismo… No como en mi caso, que te presentaste ante mí como un mounstro.

Me siento en mi cama abrazando mis rodillas, tratando de retener las lágrimas nuevamente al reconfirmar la verdad, ante el hecho de que mucho antes de comenzar ya había perdido esta guerra por tu amor. Porque jamás me pertenecerías, jamás corresponderías mi amor.

A pesar de mis esfuerzos, las saladas y crueles lágrimas caen de mis ojos, rompiendo la promesa de no volver a llorar. Desobedecen mis órdenes, porque son tantas que ya no caben en el lugar en el que, interminables, se originan una y otra vez.

_Mi malo amor, te llamo pero no hay respuesta (Sin respuesta)  
Ruego para retenerte, pero fríamente te das la vuelta (Te das la vuelta)  
Mi malo amor, te vas como el humo (Te vas)  
Extiendo mi mano para sostenerte  
pero en algún momento, ya me has dejado._

Es triste como la canción llega a su fin. Me deja un amargo sabor en la boca. Me abandona dejando atrás una desdicha abismal que no se desprenderá de mi pecho a pesar de mis esfuerzos. Porque cuando se refiere a Ichigo Kurosaki, a ti, queda grabado a fuego en mis recuerdos y en mí, ya muy machacado, corazón.

Eres un doloroso amor, como la dolorosa melodía describe… pero a pesar de todo el dolor que me causas, de toda la tristeza que le traes a mi vida, de toda pena con la que llenas mis días, siempre te seguiré amando.

Eres mi primer amor.  
Eres mi malo amor.  
Eres mi perdición.  
Pero siempre seguiré amándote.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Es mi primero song fic y mi ¡Decima historia aqui en Fanfiction! :D**

**Dejar un review no cuesta nada, me conformo con una simple carita feliz (?**

**Atte, Yo.**

**P.D: No odio a Orihime (? Solo para aclarar.**


End file.
